


红莲

by ururuparkinglot



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ururuparkinglot/pseuds/ururuparkinglot
Summary: 和风AU，年龄操作，少年浪人土X忍者卡。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 36





	1. 01

**上**  
  
他梦见了红莲。  
  
廊下院子里的火，屋内纸门上的血痕，一朵朵都化作了不祥的彼世之花，在他眼前肆无忌惮地盛放。最醒目的那朵开在杀死老师的凶手身上，房间里越昏暗，那人裸露在外面的上臂便越是白得晃眼，那朵妖花就纹在他的左肩肩头，卷曲的花瓣像是从地狱中伸出的邪恶触须，缠上他的身体，扼住他的喉咙。  
  
从此红莲成了他的噩梦。

* * *

  
  
明应七年，江户。  
  
六月初正是梅雨季节开始的时候。从清早起天上就淅淅沥沥地下着小雨，直到傍晚也没停歇。太阳落山后，街头已看不到多少行人，倒是路旁的居酒屋个个生意兴隆，坐满了闲谈避雨的食客们。  
  
短册街上唯一的一家居酒屋外，店主人养的大黑狗趴在门前，呼哧呼哧地打瞌睡。离它不远的地方，有个黑影蜷缩在向前探出半尺宽的屋檐下躲雨，和它两不妨碍，相安无事。  
  
那是个十五六岁的半大少年，穿着一件脏兮兮的深蓝色浴衣，光腿赤脚，一双草鞋破破烂烂，泡了水后更加惨不忍睹。他怀里抱着个长条形的包裹，包裹皮上有几处已经磨白了。蓬松的黑色长发乱糟糟地披在脑后，有几缕在眼前垂下来，他又低着头缩着肩，便将整张脸都隐没在了阴影里。  
  
这很好，因为若是那张脸从暗处露出来，暴露在光线之下，就算是最胆大的人猛地见了，也难保不被吓一跳。那少年右边的整半张脸上都覆盖着长短不一的刀疤，像是蔓生的杂草，从额头一直遍布到嘴角，好好的容貌就这样毁了。  
  
他是谁？不清楚。从哪来的，何时出现在这里的，又要何时离开，到哪里去？不知道。江户城很大，南来北往的人数不胜数，无家可归的流浪儿更是随处可见。偶尔遇到一两个还会觉得新鲜，若是见多了，人们的好奇心也就被消磨干净了。  
  
他就那样背靠着木板墙坐在那里，将身体蜷成一团，一动不动，仿佛已经睡着了。偶尔店里爆发出客人们的高声谈笑，这时那少年便像是被惊醒了似的，抖抖肩膀抬起头来，朝灯火通明的室内回望一眼，用力吸一吸鼻子。  
  
他是觉得冷了，还是腹中饥肠辘辘，想要闻着飘出来的香味过把干瘾？没人关心。  
  
啪嗒啪嗒的声音从小街的一头响起，渐渐向这边接近了。那是个上了年纪的老头，身上的粗布衣服打着补丁，脚下的草鞋破得和少年有一拼。他冒着雨一路小跑，紧紧搂着怀中的油纸包，满是皱纹的脸上同时透着焦急和喜气。  
  
他从居酒屋门前匆匆经过，没有费心向那狗、那少年、那些坐在屋子里的客人们投去半个眼神。少年和客人们并不在意，但那大黑狗刚刚睡醒，正在伸着懒腰张开嘴打哈欠；那老头啪嗒啪嗒地跑了过去，也不知怎么的就牵动了它兴奋的神经，嗷呜一声站起来就扑了过去。  
  
“哇啊啊啊啊！！”  
  
老头被大黑狗扑倒在地，结结实实地摔了个屁股墩，吓得脸色煞白。油纸包被丢了出去，落在地上滚了一圈，沾了层泥。有一角散开了， 里面原来是几个白白胖胖、热气腾腾的肉包子。  
  
大黑狗的牙齿把老头的破衣服刮出了一个大口子。它的前爪按在老头的大腿上，瞅瞅老头，又瞅瞅包子，像是在犹豫先从哪个下嘴。  
  
“救命啊！”老头面无人色地大叫。  
  
“哈哈哈！”回应他的是食客们事不关己的嬉笑声。他们都停下了各自的闲聊，个个伸长脖颈，张望着外面的老人和狗，却无一人有想要伸出援手的意思。  
  
大黑狗嗅了嗅，从老头身上爬了下来。老头先松了一口气，见那畜生向油纸包走过去了，一张老脸顿时又皱了起来，肉痛地喊：“我的包子呀！”  
  
这时，那坐在屋檐下躲雨的少年动了。  
  
包裹皮滑落下去，被他从里面抽出的是一把漂亮的武士刀，乌木的刀鞘古朴沉稳，几道发丝粗细的金线嵌在上面，灯火照耀下隐隐有光华流动。少年手腕一翻，那把刀在空中划出一个完美的扇形，正正打在了大黑狗的脖子后面。  
  
居酒屋里的食客大都是短册街上的平头百姓，在他们眼里，住在街头、后来做了城主大人的家臣的那位源五卫门，便已是个顶了不得的大人物；他将城主赐下的刀佩在腰间，得意洋洋地在街上行走炫耀，见到的男人们没有不眼红艳羡的。可那把刀和眼下这少年的刀比起来，却又寒酸得和一根烧火棍没什么不同了。  
  
所有人的目光都被那把刀吸引了过去，因此也就无人注意到，那少年从起身开始，抽刀，出刀，行云流水一气呵成，没有半点多余的动作。若非是从小接受了正统的剑道传授，又不分寒暑地苦练了数年，是无法达到这等娴熟的程度的。  
  
虽然刀未出鞘，被那样重重敲了一下也不是闹着玩的。大黑狗疼得嗷了一声，顿时便向少年龇起了牙，从喉咙里发出低沉的咆哮。  
  
少年微微睁大了眼睛。他将刀收回身侧，膝盖微弯放低重心，右手四指搭在刀柄上，左手的拇指顶住刀镡——依旧是正统的拔刀式。他似乎也要认真起来了。  
  
屋内外都安静了下来，食客们屏息凝神地看着那一人一狗对峙，耳边能听见的只有细碎的雨声。突然，从雨幕的另一边传来一声尖锐的唿哨；大黑狗听了那哨声，立刻收回牙齿，像讨好、又像认错似的呜呜了两声，夹起尾巴跑回原先趴着的地方去了。  
  
一场冲突就这样化为无形，所有人都愣住了。少年最先回过神来；他先把那把刀又收回了包裹里面，仔细缠好，又向哨声传来的方向望了一眼。然后他收回目光，弯腰捡起那个油纸包，朝扶着墙站起来的老头走过去。  
  
“给你。”他说，嗓音介于青年和少年之间，微微沙哑，却还残留着三分稚嫩。  
  
“谢谢你，好心的小哥，谢谢你！”老头感激得频频弯腰，千恩万谢。他重新拿回了油纸包，盯着那几个肉包子珍惜地看了又看，终于像下定决心了似的拿出一个，递了过去：“小哥，这个给你吧！”  
  
“咕——”少年的肚子很应景地响了起来。他肉眼可见地咽了下口水，目光黏在那包子上面不动了。可再望向老头身上那件被黑狗扯坏了的粗布衣服，他却又摇了摇头，后退一步。  
  
“拿着吧！”老头也是个倔脾气，不由分说地上前，把肉包子塞进了少年手里。随后便像是怕他又要还回来一样，重新把油纸包捧到胸前，再次啪嗒啪嗒地小跑走了。  
  
少年站在雨里，一只手搂着包裹，一只手拿着包子。他看着老人的身影消失在夜色中，又低下头去望着那个包子，突然把它送到嘴边，狠狠地咬了一大口。巴掌大的包子，三两下就全进了他的肚子；他明显还没吃饱，还在意犹未尽地舔着手指。  
  
“咔，咔”，木屐走动的声音在他的身后停下。头顶的雨停了。  
  
少年转过身去，微微仰起脸，望向来人。  
  
是刚才吹口哨的人——这家居酒屋的老板。出人意料地，他很年轻，最多不超过二十六岁，穿着一件浅绿的浴衣，颜色较深的羽织披在肩头，腰带上别了一枝细长的烟斗。  
  
他的皮肤很白，酒馆的暖黄灯光从侧面打在身上，脚踝与双足、举着伞时袖子滑落而露出的小臂、以及前襟处半敞在外面的小片胸膛，却都依旧透着玉石般的冷色。银发下面是一双墨黑的眼睛，左眼被一道醒目的刀疤所贯穿，从眉毛处直至颧骨的上方，唇边有一颗小痣。  
  
“很抱歉。”他对少年说，语气平和、礼貌、却疏离。“刚才我出去了一趟，并不在这里。原本以为只离开一小会儿，便没有把狗拴起来，谁知道就……真是对不起。”  
  
少年摇摇头。“你该向那位老爷爷道歉，而不是我。”  
  
老板的嘴角和眼角同时弯了起来。他这一笑，身上那股冷意顿时就融化了大半。“那我就谢谢你阻止了这场意外好了。作为报答，请让我招待你一顿饭吧。”  
  
说完，不等少年回答，他已经收起伞，朝居酒屋里面走去。  
  
少年迟疑了一下，抬腿跟在他的身后。  
  
两人进了店。几名熟客和老板打招呼，老板一一回应。也有人称赞少年勇敢，后者只是低着头一言不发，并在无恶意的窥探视线落在自己身上时，将怀里的包裹搂得更紧了一些。  
  
“你最好先洗个澡。”他们来到柜台前，老板给一桌客人结了账，回头上下打量了少年一眼。来到亮处之后，他看起来更狼狈了，活脱脱就是个小叫花子。“出门之前我烧了热水，现在温度应该刚刚好。在你洗澡的时候，我会去准备食物。”  
  
他领着少年继续向里面走。居酒屋的店面没多大地方，后面的私人生活区倒是宽广得出奇。老板把少年领到了浴室，丢下一句：“不放心的话，你可以把你的东西一齐带进去。”就走了。  
  
少年痛痛快快地洗了个热水澡。包裹被他搭在木桶的边沿上，他随时看得见，一伸手就能抓到。等他洗干净了，披着湿漉漉的头发来到外间，便发现老板不知道什么时候来过了，收走了他那身破烂，在小凳放了一件崭新的黑色浴衣，旁边摆着一双干净的木屐。  
  
少年抿了抿唇，穿起那件对他来说有点宽大的衣服，踩上木屐，拿着包裹出去了。  
  
他循着原路回到了居酒屋。只是洗个澡的工夫，店里已经打烊了，老板正坐在一张收拾好的桌子前面，擎着烟斗吞云吐雾，懒洋洋地翻看账本。账本的对面摆满一盘盘热气腾腾的饭菜，诱人的香味直钻到鼻子里去。  
  
少年两眼发直地盯着那些美味佳肴。  
  
“请坐。”老板抬眼，向他温和地点点头，“随便吃，别客气。”  
  
他不需要说第二遍。少年朝桌子扑了过去，屁股还没坐稳，手里已经捧起了碗，筷子上戳了一只炸虾。他狼吞虎咽地吞吃着面前的一切，就像是这辈子都没吃过饱饭一样。  
  
老板的目光从账本上移了开去，静静地看着他。  
  
桌上的东西被扫荡了大半之后，少年终于放缓了进食的速度，动作也变得斯文起来，透出和那把武士刀所相匹配的良好教养。又吃空了三个盘子之后，他松了松腰带，心满意足地打了个嗝，表示自己吃饱了。  
  
人生头等大事被圆满解决，他的脸上也总算露出了与年龄相符的愉快神情，向对面的银发男人露齿一笑。“多谢款待啦，老板。”  
  
“嗯？哦，没什么。”老板似乎刚刚正沉浸在思绪当中，听见少年说话才回过神来。他将烟嘴在桌角磕了几下，掩饰性地清了清嗓子。“我刚才突然有了个想法。你看，这小店里里外外只有我一个人打理，我又要时常出去，难保不会再出现今天的状况。如果你无处可去的话，要不要留下来给我帮忙？包吃包住，柜台上有个放零钱的小罐子，你可以随意取用。”  
  
“放心好了。这一带隐姓埋名的人多得是，官府没有精力、也懒得一个个去梳理调查。”见少年明显是心动了，脸上却还带着几分犹豫，他又说道。“而我……我向来最没兴趣打探别人的隐私了。”  
  
“行。”少年又思忖片刻，终于点了点头，“我留下。”  
  
“很好。你叫什么名字？”  
  
“带人……内轮带人。”  
  
“我叫畑鹿惊。”老板微笑起来，“请多指教，带人君。”  
  
那一晚剩下的时间，鹿惊把居酒屋的日常运作向少年介绍了一番，向他说明了他的工作范围。然后又将少年带到了他以后睡觉的地方，一间朴素却干净的卧室。鹿惊把放着被褥的柜子指给少年，道了声晚安，便披着月光离开了。  
  
少年在榻榻米上铺开被褥，躺了进去。包裹就垫在枕头下面，有点硌人，他却毫不在意。他盯着天花板看了一阵，然后闭上了眼睛。  
  
他已有好一段日子不曾在这样舒适的环境中休息，但他睡得并不安稳。  
  
他又梦到了那朵红莲。

* * *

  
  
内轮带人并不是他的真名，他的真名叫做宇智波带土。  
  
那个姓氏，二十年前代表高贵，十年前却代表灾祸。  
  
京都的大小公家数不胜数，曾经最为显赫的自然是以团扇为徽记的宇智波家。花树天皇柱间在位期间，家督宇智波斑任从一位太政大臣，他的弟弟宇智波泉奈任从三位右近卫大将，二人深受天皇信赖，风头一时无两。  
  
可惜好景不长。弘仁十年，泉奈在一次出征中战死，又过了两年，斑与柱间也先后病逝。宇智波家一夜间从云端上跌了下来，尽管余威尚在，总不至于朝中无人，却比巅峰时期衰落了不知有多少。对他们更为不利的是，花树天皇驾崩后，即位者不是别人，正是他的弟弟，曾一再向柱间谏言、认为宇智波权势过大的扉间亲王。  
  
扉间即位后，重用源自橘氏的猿飞、志波两家，不断分走宇智波家手中的权力。其中在天和二年被任命为从三位中纳言的志村家家督，志村团藏，曾经受过斑的压制而一直怀恨在心，此时便开始公报私仇。宇智波一族在朝中的生存空间被一再压缩，无法忍受的族人们经过商议，最终决定以勤王之名起兵，就算无法逼迫天皇逊位，也一定要除去团藏这跳梁小丑，夺回宇智波应有的荣耀。  
  
而当年不足六岁的带土，便是在这样一种紧张的局面之下被送回宇智波家的。  
  
他的父亲是家族中的一名旁系子弟，在泉奈手下任中级军官。右近卫大将身殁的那场大战中，不少人随着他们的将军一同赴死，带土的父亲便是其中一个。可事情并非仅仅这么简单；他曾在军队驻扎的前线城镇中认识了一位姑娘，两人飞速坠入爱河，订下终身之约，甚至有了实质上的关系。后来他战死了，那姑娘还没过门就成了寡妇，肚子里还怀着孩子。  
  
带土五岁那年，母亲因积劳成疾病逝了。临终前她交给带土一件带有团扇徽记的信物，托走南闯北的行商人把他带到京都去，回归他父亲的家族。那位行商人是个守信重诺的，当真领着带土去了京城，又碰巧遇上了贵人相助；于是带土在验明正身之后，便被接纳进了宇智波的本家。  
  
七个月后，宇智波策划政变一事不知从何处走漏了风声。天皇震怒，下令处置乱党。在团藏与右大臣猿飞日斩的一唱一和、添油加醋之下，最终宇智波全族被定为叛逆，不论男女老少，一并处斩。  
  
带土的名字当然也在这死亡名单之上。可怜这孩子来到京都的花花世界才不过半年，还没来得及摸清这里的大街小巷，便要和他新近认识的族人们一同前往彼世了。  
  
就在这时，一个人出面救下了带土。他就是左京大夫波风水门，也正是当初帮助带土认祖归宗的那位贵人。那时的水门刚刚从大阪来到京都不久，对京都的复杂局势还不甚了解，只是被带土一心想要完成母亲遗愿的坚定所打动，这才替他向宇智波家搭了桥。宇智波一族陷落后，水门觉得是自己将带土送上了死路，十分愧疚，便开始努力活动，想要以带土回归宇智波家不久、尚未对家族建立感情与忠诚心入手，保下他的性命。  
  
他成功了。带土成了天和八年十月之后，宇智波家存活的唯一一人。  
  
对这件事最为不满的，当然是一心想要将宇智波斩草除根的团藏。他从此便恨上了水门，但水门的老师是内大臣自来也，而自来也的红颜知己则是花树天皇的嫡长孙女，未来极有可能继承皇位的纲手内亲王，这两人都是他无法撼动的。于是他只能将这口恶气暂时咽下，发誓以后再伺机报复回去。  
  
对于上层社会的明争暗斗，带土当然一无所知。他被水门接了回去，成为了波风家的一员。他认识了水门的新婚妻子，如火焰一样热情奔放的漩涡玖辛奈，还有当初被玖辛奈在人贩子手中救下、一并带到京都，和带土年纪差不多大的女孩琳。水门要琳和带土叫他老师，教他们读书识字和茶道，又单独教带土剑术，让琳跟着玖辛奈学插花。  
  
带土在波风家很快乐。他对宇智波家确实没什么感情，一个出身旁系、无依无靠的乡下孩子，父母还是私定终身，被讥讽奚落、嘲笑疏远简直是家常便饭，不怨恨已是因为他天生善良。宇智波显赫时，他没沾过光，等这个家族覆灭了，他也没怎么伤心，脑袋里更没有为家族复仇、重新光耀门楣的概念。  
  
四年就这样过去了。天和十二年时，扉间病逝，纲手内亲王奉诏即位，号百豪天皇。全国举哀，而波风家则在这个当口迎来了一个崭新的小生命——鸣人，稍稍冲淡了家中因天皇驾崩而弥漫的压抑气氛。  
  
谁知好景不长。  
  
三年后，自来也因病离世，纲手大为伤神，终日消沉。这给了团藏可乘之机；这些年来他和水门在政见上连番冲突，对水门的忌恨也早已不仅仅是出于带土一事。但水门为人正直，洁身自好，没有任何把柄，团藏无法像当年对付宇智波那样对付他。  
  
不过没关系。明面的手段派不上用场，他还有暗地里的手段。  
  
他决定暗杀水门。

* * *

  
  
那一夜，波风家火光冲天。  
  
带土伏在地上，额头流下的鲜血将他的头发板结成一片，盖在眼睛上。他的背后挨了一刀，伤口不深，并不致命，但是很痛。他却不敢发出任何声音，竭力压抑着呼吸和身体的细微起伏，绝望地期盼着敌人能当做他已经死了。  
  
透过鲜血和发丝间的缝隙，他看到水门倒在他的身旁，一动不动，金发失去了光泽。越过水门向左边敞开的纸门里望去，琳和玖辛奈一左一右地躺在那儿，火光从被划破的纸门外照进来，玖辛奈僵硬的手指泛着白蜡般的颜色，生命之光已经从大睁着的双眼中消逝。再往里，鸣人被他的小被子从头盖到脚，被子上方竖直插着一把刀。  
  
泪水在眼眶里打转，带土死死地咬住牙关。不能哭出来，一旦他无法控制自己的声音，就会立刻步上他们的后尘。  
  
他必须忍耐。  
  
嗒，嗒。屋子里唯一能听见的，就是液体滴在榻榻米上的声音。血珠从那把薄如蝉翼的短刀上接连滚落，凶手伫立在水门的尸体前方，沉默地俯视着地上的一家五口。  
  
火焰在庭院中熊熊燃烧，他站在光明与黑暗的交界处，身前是地狱，身后是炼狱。  
  
带土悄悄观察着那个人。他是一名忍者——带土从厨娘玉子婆婆口中听说过这些残忍无情、为了钱可以做任何事的杀人机器。深蓝色的面罩遮住了他的大半张脸，只露出一双冰冷的眼睛，银发上沾染着血污，低马尾从肩后搭过来垂在胸前。他穿着无袖的紧身衣，外面套着灰色的马甲，双臂的护甲一直遮盖到手肘上方。左肩处，一朵红色的莲花纹身绽放在苍白的皮肤上。  
  
带土把那头银发，那双眼睛，还有那朵红莲都牢牢记在心里。  
  
“首领，都完成了。”脚步声由远及近，然后是另一名忍者的声音。“这里已经没有活人了。”  
  
带土的心里猛地一紧。  
  
“很好。”首领回答。他的声音和目光一样冰冷，当中不具备任何正常人应有的感情。“波风水门和宇智波带土已确认死亡，去向志村团藏大人汇报吧。”  
  
他将最后那个名字说得慢而仔细，就像是生怕有谁听不清、记不住一样。  
  
志村团藏，这名字并不陌生。带土同样把它牢牢记在心里。  
  
那两名忍者离开了。又过了一会儿，除了院外树木燃烧的噼啪声外，这里再也听不到任何响动了。  
  
带土慢慢地用四肢撑起身体。他手足并用地爬到水门的身边，摇晃着金发男人的肩膀，大喊：“水门老师！”  
  
他以为他在放声大喊，实际上却只有嘴巴在动，嗓子根本没有发出任何声音。极端的恐惧令他暂时失去了发声的能力。  
  
水门没有反应。那双蓝色的眼睛半阖着，带土再也无法从那里看到带着温和与鼓励的目光了。  
  
带土蜷缩起身体，额头抵在榻榻米上，双拳死死地攥着，指甲掐进掌心里。他开始无声地痛哭，嘶喊，哭得浑身颤抖，眼泪流了满脸。悲伤和绝望充斥着他的胸口，从那当中又滋生出了强烈的愤怒和恨意——凭什么？凭什么他们要遭遇这样的惨剧？  
  
必须有人为此付出代价。指使此事的人，执行此事的人。志村团藏，还有那个手臂上有着红莲纹身的银发忍者。  
  
他决心复仇。  
  
带土的情绪渐渐平静了下去。他直起身体，脸色还苍白着，面无表情地拭去两颊的泪痕。他对着水门老师磕了三个头，然后起身，越过那具尸体，走向里间。  
  
他把玖辛奈的眼睛闭上。替她整理好散乱的发丝，轻轻抹去脸上的血渍。他又转向琳，却在触碰到女孩的尸身时大吃一惊——那不是琳，只是一个穿着琳的衣服、顶着棕色假发的假人！  
  
带土瞪着那假人发愣。他回想起刚才的情形：琳在屋外的走廊上被那首领当胸捅了个对穿，跌破纸门摔了进来，再也不动了。他清楚地听到了她死前的哀鸣。可现在这又是怎么回事？  
  
他呆滞的目光在房间内缓缓移动，最终落到了鸣人的小被子上。双眼中亮起了希望的光芒，他扑过去，抽出那把忍刀，一把将被子掀开。  
  
被子下面是一个捆扎起来的小布团，鸣人却不见踪影。  
  
带土盯着那布团。嘴角抽动着，他的表情似哭似笑，眼睛湿润了，但这一次泪水没有再流下来。  
  
他迅速冷静下去，收拾好自己的心情。琳和鸣人不在这儿，他们很可能没死，已经逃走了，这很好。至于首领为什么要放过他们，是罕见的恻隐之心发作，还是另有打算，那都不重要了。  
  
不论真相是什么，那都不会动摇带土的复仇执念。因为玖辛奈和水门真的死了，是在他的眼前、被那个银发忍者杀死的。  
  
血债必须血偿。

* * *

  
  
带土连夜离开了京都。团藏和他的手下随时可能卷土重来，多留在这儿一刻就会多一分危险。  
  
果不其然，从他出逃的第二天起，在京都附近的各个关口就出现了一些形迹可疑的武士，拿着画像同往来的行人来回比对，十三四岁的黑发少年是他们尤其注意的对象。  
  
带土发了狠。绝境激起了他骨子里潜藏着的、那股属于宇智波的、不顾一切的疯狂气概。他蹲在京都城外的溪水旁，用刀子把自己的头发削了个干干净净，又将刀尖对准自己的脸，一道一道地划了下去。  
  
只要能逃出去，能复仇，他连命都可以不要，区区一张脸又算得了什么？  
  
他毁掉了自己的半边容貌。这已经足够了，左边的半张脸他要留着，日后站在团藏和那银发忍者的面前，他要让那两人能认得出他，知道他们是因为什么、被谁杀死的。  
  
带土顶着光秃秃的脑袋和半张脸的骇人伤疤走向了关口——就算是琳现在站在这里，她都未必能认得出他来。他的牺牲获得了回报，团藏的爪牙们只瞥他一眼，便嫌恶地转开了视线，不再关注。带土就这样成功地从他们的眼皮底下溜了出去。  
  
他化名内轮带人，开始四处流浪。他不知道自己该去哪里，也不敢在任何地方多做停留，总觉得团藏的鹰犬还紧跟在自己的身后。出逃时带出来的一点钱很快花光了，他又把身上能典当的东西都典当了，直到最后手头只剩下了两件值钱货。  
  
那是水门的佩刀与胁差。佩刀的柄上挂着玖辛奈亲手做的护身符，胁差上挂着琳编成的璎珞，鞘上还留下了鸣人的一个浅浅的牙印。带土珍惜地保留着这些承载着宝贵回忆的物品，并且发誓有朝一日，一定要用这把刀刺入团藏和银发忍者的胸膛。  
  
眨眼间大半年过去了。百豪天皇终于从消沉中振作了起来，团藏在扉间死后、一度膨胀起来的权力受到了严厉的制约，自顾不暇的他没有心思再去追踪带土的下落。听说了这个消息，带土终于松了口气，一直以来被强行按捺着的、去寻找失散的琳和鸣人的心思便又活泛起来了。  
  
对于那两人的去向，他并非毫无头绪。琳对他讲过自己的家乡，那是个位于四国地区、十分偏僻的小城。她曾说等自己攒够了盘缠就回去，但直到鸣人会爬会走会说话了，她也依旧留在波风家——玖辛奈在钱财上向来是个毫不吝啬的人。  
  
如果琳不是随意找个地方落脚，而是有一个明确的目的地的话，就只能是那里了。  
  
带土踏上了旅途。他跋山涉水，日夜兼程，足足花了两个多月，终于来到了那个小城。他果然在那里见到了琳和鸣人；琳和她的父母住在一起，除了脸上鲜少再露出笑容之外，她似乎已经完全摆脱了京都那场惨剧的阴影。鸣人在和街坊邻里的其他孩子一起玩，他好像赢得了什么比赛，笑着扑到琳的怀里，大声宣布自己的胜利。带土听见有人叫他“漩涡”。他改了玖辛奈的姓。  
  
带土在暗处默然观望了他们几天。然后他离开了那座小城，继续流浪。  
  
他漫无目的地向东而行。头发长出来后就没再修剪过，乱蓬蓬地披散下来。他在山林中穿梭，饿了就吃树上的野果，有时也钓钓鱼，或是下套抓些野兔山鸡之类的小动物；渴了就喝山泉水，困了就在树枝上或树洞里缩一夜。他有过早晨睁开眼时和一条蛇面面相觑的经历，后来那条蛇被做成了烤蛇段，全进了他的肚子里。  
  
每到一处城镇，他会去酒馆打听是否有人家要雇佣短期的保镖。几年间猛窜起来的个头让他不会再被当做小孩子看待，但脸上的伤疤却又让人对他心生畏惧，因此他很少能成功接到活计。偶尔饿得狠了，他会去当地的寺庙讨要饭食，有时在街边闲坐着，被人当做乞丐放下几枚铜币，他也不辩解，面不改色地收下。  
  
他必定会去的地点是当地的道场。如果道场允许外人观摩，他甚至能在那里消磨一整天。他把刀藏在包裹里，却并不掩饰自己的浪人身份，有时道场的弟子注意到他，找他切磋，他便欣然答应，一个个人地打过去。直到馆主被惊动，并同样败在了他的竹剑之下，他便认定这里已经没有值得他留下的价值，头也不回地离去。少数情况下，如果他被人胜过一招半式，接下来的几天内他就会一直留在那里，直到把人家的本事明里暗里地偷学过来再走。  
  
就这样走走停停，十六岁时，带土来到了江户。  
  
在这里，他遇见了畑鹿惊。


	2. 02

**中**

带土在这家没有名字的小居酒屋里留了下来。

他虽然现在落魄了，心里却还固守着几分名门武士的清高，除了用手中的剑去挣得报酬之外，绝不肯从事其他的营生。可这一次碰见了鹿惊，不知怎的他就愿意破例了，好像冥冥之中有什么东西在吸引着他，告诉他非得留在这里不可似的。

带土一边打杂，一边观察鹿惊。

鹿惊是个怪人。

居酒屋每天下午开张，他就一定要睡到快中午才肯起床。梳洗过后便挑店里一处临窗有阳光的位置坐下，懒洋洋地看起书来，手里当然还要拿着那根他从不离身的烟杆。带土起初曾出于好奇心，凑过去瞥了一眼，却见那书封上画着的尽是些衣着暴露、搔首弄姿的女郎，顿时闹了个大红脸，狼狈窘迫地转开了目光。

他虽然在外流浪了三四年，某些方面已称得上是个老江湖，可因为年纪还小，又谨守着水门当初的教诲，在男女之事上只是懵懂，也向来对烟花之地敬而远之。那些书的封面已如此糟糕，想必内容更是露骨至极，也不知道鹿惊是怎么能摆出一张翻账本的面孔，在光天化日之下坦然阅读的。

住在这儿的除了他们两个之外，还有个叫弥七的老头。那是个跛脚驼背的哑巴，脸上斜着一道仿佛把整张脸都劈开了的刀疤，右眼不知道受过什么伤，总是向上翻着，只露出骇人的眼白。他整日在后厨忙活，睡觉也是在厨房旁边的小屋里，从不到外面走动。采买的活计一直都是由鹿惊自己做的（直到带土来了之后），他和弥七之间以一套十分古怪的手语交流。

鹿惊自己不下厨。他唯一会做的只有一种食物——樱花梅子饭团。在这件事上他似乎具有非同寻常的执着和兴趣，每一道工序都必须亲自完成，绝不假他人之手，捏饭团时，就连那双平日里一直无精打采的死鱼眼，仿佛也亮起了认真的光芒。可是等饭团做好了，他吃了一个，便兴味索然地把盘子推到一边，先前那股热情也再寻不到半点影子了。

“你既然不爱吃，为什么又要每次费心去做？”这个月第三次替鹿惊扫尾的带土问。流亡生涯教会了他不浪费任何一丁点粮食，就算先前在京都还有挑食的毛病，在那些饥一顿饱一顿的日子里，这点娇气也被完全消磨殆尽了。

“味道不对。”鹿惊回答。“这些年我一直在托人从那边带来梅子和樱花，想找回曾经记忆中的味道，但每一次都毫无例外地失败了。”他用手指在书页的边缘缓缓滑动，“人永远无法回到过去，或许就是这个意思吧。”

带土歪了歪头。“那边是哪边？”

“伊豆的河津。”鹿惊说。他似乎并不想继续这个话题，拿着书本离开了。带土望着他的背影消失在将居酒屋和后面分隔开来的布帘后面，耸耸肩，回头从盘子里抓起最后一个饭团。

居酒屋平日里生意冷清，带土初来的那天是因为下雨，所以才难得地兴旺了一回。周围住的都是些贫苦百姓，有时来店里买些酒菜，十次里倒是有四五次要打白条赊账，鹿惊也不介意，甚至不与人家约定还款的日期。带土还有一次见到他在打烊之后，把一摞厚厚的欠条像是丢废纸一样熟练地扔进了火堆里，显然已经不是第一次这样做了。

鹿惊常常会出门，也不说自己去哪儿，要去多久，和带土招呼一声便走了。回来时大多是深夜，带土已经睡下，有几次带土起得早，甚至撞见他凌晨时才回来，身上沾染了酒气和脂粉的香味，神色却依旧清明。偶尔也会有人来找他，个个行色匆匆，心事重重，鹿惊把他们迎进后面相谈，之后再送出门去。带土曾亲眼见过一人焦头烂额地闯进来，看到鹿惊不由分说，直接从怀里取出六枚小判金塞进他手里，急促地说：“这是定金，事情若能办成，另有重谢！”

鹿惊看了一眼那六枚金币，面不改色地收进袖子：“这个嘛，就等到事情真正办成之后再商量吧。请您随我来。”

既然他有其他的生财之道，那么对居酒屋的盈亏毫不在意，也就是理所当然的了。带土没有问鹿惊他到底是做什么的，正如鹿惊收留他后，从未过问他的经历和身世。每个人都有自己的秘密。

然而又过了一段日子，鹿惊却主动向带土揭开了他的秘密。

“我是个情报屋。”一天晚上打烊后，他对带土说，“专门调查一般人调查不到的东西，偶尔也会做做杀手的中介。别误会，这部分我有专门的人帮忙打理，你的工作范围仅限于居酒屋内。”

“你不是说你对别人的隐私最没兴趣？”带土纳闷地问。

“我的情报可都是要钱的。”鹿惊悠悠吐出一个烟圈，“没钱的生意当然没兴趣。”

他说得好有道理，带土无言以对。

但他的心也随着活泛了起来。情报。他口口声声说要杀死团藏和那红莲纹身的银发忍者，可一直以来除了游走四方、练习剑术之外却并没有别的行动。他只知道团藏是京都的高官，水门的政敌，再多的信息却不清楚，对那忍者更是除了一个恐怖的剪影之外一无所知。

“我想向你买一个人的情报。”短暂的迟疑过后，他说。“他的住处，实力，喜好，弱点，日常活动规律，不论是哪方面的消息，反正越多越好。”

“谁？”鹿惊嘬着烟管，眼皮也不抬地问。

 **“志村团藏。”** 带土盯着他，缓缓道出那个名字。

寂静突然在居酒屋里蔓延开来。

“这倒不是什么稀奇事。”鹿惊打破了沉默。他的语气很平淡，仿佛刚才被说出的并不是京都那位中纳言的姓名。“团藏树敌无数，对他心怀怨恨的人可不少。之前也不止一次有人来打听他的消息，我甚至为苦主介绍过两三批杀手——”

“我不需要那个。”带土说。他双手握紧了横放在膝上的包裹。“我要凭自己的力量杀了他。”

“那并不容易。”鹿惊温和地说，“团藏现在还活着，这就说明先前的几次刺杀都失败了。他本人的武力或许不值一提，但他雇佣了大批的剑术高手来保护自己。人越老，做过的坏事越多，便越惜命。”

“那岂不是正好？”带土的声音低沉了下来。有什么阴暗的东西在他的眼底涌动着。“他可以活到被我亲手把头颅砍下来的时候了。”

鹿惊轻轻叹了口气，抓了抓自己的头发。“这件事姑且不谈……”他慢吞吞地说，“刚才也说过，我的情报都是要钱的。团藏是块难啃的骨头，他的消息可不便宜……这笔钱你付得起吗？”

带土早在开口之前就已考虑到了这件事。此时便不假思索地回答：“我没有钱。但我可以把自己卖给你。”

“恕我提醒，你现在就是在吃我的，穿我的，住我的，用我的。”

“那不一样，我现在要是不想干了，随时可以走人。要是你能帮我调查团藏，从今以后，我这条命就是你的了。”

**“你要我活，我就活；你要我死，我就死。不论你去哪里，我都会跟在你身边，为你做任何事，直到你不再需要我为止。”**

翻动书页的手指停住了。从他们坐在这里谈话开始，鹿惊第一次抬起头来，望向坐在对面的少年。带土也回望着鹿惊，蓬乱的黑发与脸上的伤疤令他看起来有种超越年龄的凶悍，但那双眼睛却是无比澄澈的，目光单纯又倔强。

至于像他这种一文不名的穷小子，就算毕生追随也未必有多大价值，这一点似乎从一开始就不在带土的考虑范围之内。

鹿惊静静地看着带土。

“跟我来。”他突然起身，踩上木屐向后面走去。

带土跟在他的身后。两人穿过一连串曲折复杂的回廊，最后来到了一片被四面房屋围起来的空地上。鹿惊示意带土站在原地，自己又向前走了几步，转过身来。

“来吧。”他说，“让我看看你有多少斤两。”

没料到他会猝不及防地提出这样的要求，带土愣住了。回过神来，他先是上下打量了鹿惊一番，又左右看看：“竹剑在哪？”

“你不是带着真家伙么？用那个就行了。”鹿惊冲他提在手里的包裹抬了抬下颌。

“可是——”

“没有可是。”说出这四个字时，鹿惊话语里的温度蓦地降了下来。月光之下，他脸上一贯的温和慵懒犹如被撕扯下来的假面，消失得无影无踪，那冷酷的神情几乎要令带土从心底升起一股 **似曾相识** 的惊悸。“如果不抱着杀死我的觉悟出手，你连我的一片衣角都碰不到。”

* * *

带土的剑道师承水门，源自最正统的几大古流派之一，一招一式一板一眼，标准得可以去做剑术的师范。尽管在后来流浪的几年中，他到各地的道场拜访——又或者说踢馆——时，也会将对方的招式尝试着融合到自己的剑术中去，但终究万变不离其宗，劈、砍、削、撩，总归还都是以刀来完成自己的一切进攻，堂堂正正地从正面出招。

鹿惊却完全不同。他没有拿刀，但手，脚，膝，肘，甚至是手上的烟杆，脚上的木屐，一切都可以成为他攻击或防御的手段。他精通白打，又似乎不仅止于此，动作灵活得不可思议，就算带土的刀再长，攻击范围再广，他都每每能在刀刃挥来之前便轻巧避开。他的手指总能精准毒辣地寻到带土剑术中的空隙，探出去轻轻戳在少年的喉咙或心口处，每点一次就代表着一句警告：如果我不是赤手空拳，你已经死了。

这一场比试最终以带土的完败告终。他气喘吁吁地仰躺在地上，刀从手里滚落到一边，鹿惊赤足踏在他胸口上，力道不重，却恰好能妨碍他起身。银发的情报屋神色如常，面不红气不喘，看起来像是什么都没发生过一样，除了左边袖口上方出现了一小道缺口——那是带土今晚唯一的战绩。

“我不知道是不是接连打败了几个乡下的破烂道场，给了你盲目的自信。”他居高临下地看着带土，毫不留情地说，“以你现在的水平，别说去砍团藏的脑袋……你连从他们家院门到屋子的那段距离都走不过去。”

带土正被前所未有的挫败感包围着，一句话也说不出来，只能又委屈又恼火地瞪着鹿惊。

“你所要面对的，不是一对一光明正大的决斗，而是厮杀。”鹿惊冷淡地说，“厮杀是不需要讲究规矩和道德的，手段光明也好，阴险也好，都是要将对方置于死地，本质上没有任何区别。烟杆、热茶、土灰、暗器，你要杀的人会用能用的一切对付你，如果你不能应对，死的就是你。”

“更何况，你所要对付的团藏，本身就是个最不择手段的人。”

京都的那场大火在带土的脑海中稍纵即逝。他心中一痛，沉默着偏过脸去。

“给我三四年的时间，我会将我所拥有的一切都教给你。”鹿惊的语气有所缓和，“别以为这时间很长，你要学的东西还有很多。我会非常严格、苛刻，因为只有这样你才有可能活着到达团藏所在的地方，并在杀了他之后活着离开。”

“正如我意。”带土转过头来看向他，双眼亮得慑人，犹如天上的寒星，“只要能够变强，成功报仇，就算付出再多都是值得的。”

“你能有这样的觉悟，我就放心了。”鹿惊弯起眼睛，向他露出一个微笑。

带土的表情也柔和了下来，但很快又化作不满。“我说……你是不是可以把脚从我身上拿下去了？”

他说着，目光向下落在了鹿惊的腿上。这一看可了不得：鹿惊只穿了一件浴衣，原本还裹得严实整齐，经过刚才的比试后已微微松散开来。此时他正单脚踩在带土的胸口上，微微前倾着身体，衣襟敞开到了小腹的位置，膝盖顶起下摆，从带土的角度能清楚地看到他的小腿，膝盖，半截大腿，再往上……

那些书封上姿态大胆的女子画像，毫无预兆地在带土的眼前蹦了出来，却又似乎和印象中的有什么不一样了。心突然嘭嘭地跳得飞快，带土只觉得自己耳朵发烧似的滚烫，不敢细看，匆匆把那些画面赶出了思绪之外。

“咳……抱歉。”鹿惊似乎也是直到现在才发现自己这副模样不太雅观，尴尬地咳了一声，放下脚退后一步。他先是整了整衣服，随后向已从地上坐起的带土伸出手去。带土握住他的手，就着向上拽的力道站了起来，两只眼睛四处乱扫，唯独不敢看向鹿惊；为了掩饰自己的窘迫，连忙又回神弯腰捡起刀，还入鞘中，再次仔仔细细地缠好。

等他将一切收拾停当，心情也差不多平静了下来。鹿惊率先向来时的方向走去，他跟在后面，装作漫不经心的口吻说道：“对了，既然你以前也调查过团藏的情报，那么……你可听说过他手下有一伙忍者？”

鹿惊的步伐猛地一滞，但很快又泰然自若地迈开脚步。这停顿实在太过短暂，短得带土甚至没能察觉到它的存在。

“听说过。”他同样以漫不经心的语气回答，“不过早在明应三年，他们就已经被团藏下令灭口了。也许有少数人逃了出来，就此销声匿迹，但谁也不知道他们的下落。”

明应三年……不就是京都那件事之后不久？

带土惊诧地望着鹿惊的背影。后者没有回头，只是丢下一句：“去睡吧，明天起开始训练。”便离开了。

从此带土在清闲打杂之外的所有时间，就全部被鹿惊安排的训练填满了。起初的那段日子里，他累得一到晚上连眼皮都懒得睁开，往被子里一钻数三下就能入睡，混混沌沌一觉到天明。后来身体渐渐适应了这样的强度，这才又恢复到了从前的样子。

他倒是不再梦见红莲；但梦中却出现了比红莲更令他困扰的景象。

修长瘦削、又不过分纤细的肢体，不同于女性的丰润柔媚，举手投足间都能感受到蕴藏在肌肉之中、亟待爆发的力量。那身躯有时穿着松垮垮的浴衣，有时干脆什么都不穿；就算穿着衣服，也是左边露出条大腿，右边露出个肩膀，躲藏在一片朦胧的迷雾之后，摆出种种撩拨的姿势，若隐若现，仿佛在等待着他来追寻探索。

他感到茫然，慌乱，不知所措。想退后，却更想大着胆子前进；畏惧那迷雾后面的事物如洪水猛兽，却又更想勇敢起来，去征服那猛兽，让它在自己的身下乖顺地臣服。

几次早上起床，面红耳赤地摸着自己湿漉漉的床褥，带土心里就别提有多羞恼了。更让他羞恼的是，那梦中勾人心魄的妖物的原型是谁，他早就心如明镜。

只是不敢多想，不敢承认，不敢戳破。

他这副异常的样子当然逃不过鹿惊的眼睛。某一日训练结束后，银发的男人突然塞给他一本三俗读物，向他狡黠地眨眨眼，便迈着方步优哉游哉地离开了。

带土低头看着封面上那背对观众裸身跪坐的游女，竟觉得那女子在他的注视下，正渐渐变成了另一个人。他像是突然发现手里捧了一块炭似的，立刻慌慌张张地把那本书丢了出去，回过神又捡起来，做贼心虚般地溜回卧室，塞进柜子的角落里，重重关上门。

只是等到睡觉的时候，他又忍不住向柜子的那一角瞅了再瞅，这才闭上眼睛。不消说，这一晚的梦境当中，又要有许多花样翻新了。

就这样，在带土复仇的坚定执念和不足为外人道的青春烦恼之中，时光不声不响地偷换了。日升日落，花开花谢，院子里的大树绿了四回，直到明应十一年的秋天，鹿惊为他带来了一条来自京都的最新消息。

右大臣猿飞日斩离世半年后，近来越发不得天皇心意、屡遭申饬的团藏自请引退，迁出京都，回到老家奈良城隐居。

时机已到。

* * *

几年间能改变的有很多。

弥七死了，死前紧紧拉着鹿惊的手，在他的耳边说了一连串的话——带土这才知道，他原来不是个哑巴。老人将临终前的最后一眼投向了站在门口的带土，那目光太过奇异，带土甚至无法解读当中蕴含着的任何一种感情。

唯一的厨子没了，鹿惊索性停了居酒屋，和带土两个关起门来过日子。他渐渐减少了外出的次数，尽管带土从不过问他的情报屋的经营，却也能看出来找他的人明显不如从前多了，一日假装不经意地问起来，只得了一句正在收缩生意的含糊回答。他依旧在托行商人为他带来河津的梅子和樱花，依旧会隔三差五地捏饭团，依旧每一次都以失望告终。

而带土，他或许是变化最大的那个人。

十六岁到二十岁，他从少年长成了男人，身材高大，肩膀宽阔，胸膛手臂强健有力。少年时代最后的一点稚气从他的脸上完全褪去了，他的神情常常是严肃、冷峻的，双眸深邃锐利，目光如刀。衬着那张半边毁容、半边英俊的脸，竟融合出一种矛盾魔性的美感，令人乍一望过去心惊肉跳，却又忍不住不移开目光。

他已如鹿惊当初所说的那样、将对方教给他的一切都学到了手。在他的主动请求之下，鹿惊甚至为他接下了几次委托，引导着他跨越了那条线。第一次感受着刀刃破开皮肉血管、顺着骨头的缝隙刺入内脏的触感，第一次感受到温热的鲜血从胸腔中喷出溅射到自己身上，带土意外又不意外地发现，自己心中的波动远不如设想中来得那样剧烈。毕竟早在当年逃离京都的时候，他就预料到了自己早晚要过这一关。

而梦中的那个幻象，也随着他的年龄渐长，一点点地褪去迷雾，变得更加完整、清晰了。

带土没有在面上表露出分毫。他对待鹿惊依旧是正常的态度，如师如兄如友，尊敬又亲近。他已学会了鹿惊的能耐，可以在大白天翻开那些不良书籍，神态自如地阅读。然而等到了晚上，闭上眼睛，他便在头脑中、在梦中把书里男女主角做过的那些事情，统统在他和鹿惊的身上实践一遍。

他没有向鹿惊摊牌的打算。刺杀团藏，为水门夫妇报仇，从十二岁起这便是他活在世上的最大意义，他如今所做的一切都是为了那一刻的到来而准备的，至于在那之后自己能不能活下来，他并不在乎。就算鹿惊能接受他——不，正是因为鹿惊可能会接受他——他们之间多半还是会以阴阳相隔收场，除了为活着的人留下更多的痛苦之外，没有任何意义。

虽然有时他也会产生不顾一切的冲动，哪怕无法在现实重现梦境中的景象，也要让鹿惊知道他的心意，这样就算是他死了，至少也不留有遗憾。但这种自私的念头每次到最后还是被他压了下去，继续装出若无其事的样子来。

在得到那条消息的半个月后，带土找上了鹿惊。

“我该出发了。”他说。

鹿惊看起来并不意外。“明天就走？”

“嗯。”

“稍等，我给你准备了一件东西。”鹿惊起身，从柜子里拿出了一件东西，双手递至带土面前。“穿上它吧，我知道你对你的家族没什么感情，但这个图案是团藏平生最惧怕的东西。”

那是一件深紫色的和服，腰封宽大，背后绣着宇智波家的团扇徽记。

带土扬起眉毛。

“你是从什么时候开始知道我的身份的？”他问，紧盯着鹿惊，仿佛不愿错过对方脸上的任何细节。

“……”鹿惊突然沉默起来。他把那件衣服放到带土的身旁，回到原位上坐下。

“宇智波早就不是那个顶级豪族了，这姓氏现在已没有任何价值。我没有任何价值。”带土在“我”字上加重了语气。“你为什么会这样不计代价、不遗余力地帮我？”

“……”

“和那樱花梅子饭团有关吗？”

这次鹿惊终于抬眼望向带土。他起初像是有些惊讶，但那一丝诧异很快又从他的脸上散去了。

“是啊。”他喃喃道，“你看起来也不像是一直都毫无察觉。那么饭团的事情，你也一定是在我第一次说出伊豆的时候，就已经有所联想了吧。”

带土没有说话，等着他继续讲下去。

“那已经是二十多年前的事了。”鹿惊吸了一口烟，“那时我六岁，被和我父亲敌对的人抓了起来。后来他们接到了一桩委托，就带着我一起去了伊豆，在那里绑架了一位贵人之子。”

“那位贵人之子比我年长七八岁，也还是个半大少年。我们被关在一起，他虽然身陷险境却没有丧失希望，一边鼓励我振作，一边伺机寻求脱身的办法。后来他真的找到了逃跑的机会，本来可以一个人走的，却坚持要带上我一起离开，可我之前由于反抗激烈被打断了右腿，无法走路，带着也是累赘。他就背着我，一路逃进了河津的深山里。”

“他虽然年少，当时却已是伊豆一带名声远播的天才剑客。贼人们搜走了他的刀和胁差，却没碰他身上的其他东西。被抓时他正带着两个侍从外出野游，随身揣了两个樱花梅子的饭团，就和我一点点地分吃了。他年长，饭量大，又要背着我到处跑，本该多吃些，到最后却将大半都让给了我。我们在山里躲了三天，直到他的父亲带着手下在周围大肆搜索，这才终于获救。”

“收到我的传信后，父亲派人来接我回去。从此我和他天各一方，之后彼此种种不同的人生际遇，却又都是当初的我们万万预料不到的了。他一生正直善良，救过的人数都数不过来，恐怕早已不记得我是谁，但是对我来说，这份救命分食之恩，却是铭刻五内，永不敢忘的。”

“那个人是……”带土艰难地开口。

“你不是已经知道答案了吗？”鹿惊看着他，目光悲哀又沉重，“他就是波风伊豆守之子，死于明应三年的先任左京大夫， **波风水门** 。”

随着那个名字被说出口，屋子里的空间便突然像是被什么无形的物体全数填满了似的，压得人喘不过气来。

“这不仅是你的复仇，也是我的复仇。”最终鹿惊打破了沉默。“团藏毁掉的人太多了，他必须死。不论是谁，做下的恶事总有一天都必须偿还。水门大人能有你这样的学生，是他的幸事。”

“我会让这一切画上句点。”带土斩钉截铁地说。他没有再说更多，但这一句已经足够。

鹿惊弯起双眼笑了笑，但那笑容中似乎带着几分疲倦。

“那么……”他顿了一顿，强行转移了话题，“既然是动身前的最后一晚，我便该为你饯行的。惭愧的是弥七死后家里一直是你在主厨，要是送别的饭还要你自己来做，好像有点说不过去。所以，我想到了一个好主意。”

他向带土眨眨眼，语气中带着几分刻意的轻松。“你现在也成年了。我带你去花街逛逛，吃点东西，运气好的话再开个荤，怎么样？”

* * *

两人去了离短册街最近的一条花街。鹿惊领着带土轻车熟路地走进了一家店里，妈妈桑显然和他相熟，笑容满面地走过来招呼。

“这位是阿绫小姐。”鹿惊向带土介绍，“在情报屋的生意上，她是我的合作伙伴。”

带土黑着脸不吭声。

他们上了楼，在一间房间里坐下。阿绫很快送来了酒菜，还有四个活泼漂亮的年轻姑娘。两人开始吃喝，四名游女费尽心思挑起话题，想要活跃气氛，可那两位客人一个微笑，一个冷脸，竟是两只闷葫芦，三句话抛出去都得不到半个字的回应。

“请下去吧，我们有些话要说。”等吃得差不多了，鹿惊终于开口。“今晚的事情，我会向阿绫解释的，不必担心。”

闻言，几名担心自己没有伺候好客人、一会儿要遭到责骂的游女才终于放下心来，一一行礼后离开了。

纸拉门打开又关上。房间里陷入了安静，只能听见隔壁隐约传来三味线的弹奏声。鹿惊倒了两杯清酒，一杯推到带土面前。“真遗憾，我没想到你对这方面没什么兴趣。”

“……”

“好吧……不管怎么说，饯行的目的是达到了。尽人事，知天命。你我已尽人事，接下来就只能祈祷上天保佑你好运了。”

“……”

“祝你武运昌隆，大仇得报。”一连两句话没得到回应，鹿惊也不在意，拿起自己的杯子和带土的轻轻碰了一碰。“来日去祭拜水门大人的时候，记得替我献一杯酒。名字就不用说啦……反正当初我告诉他的也不是真名。”

他的手腕突然被另一只伸出的手紧紧抓住。那近乎全满的小杯晃了一晃，洒出的酒水滴落在鹿惊的手指上。

一时间两个人谁都没有动弹。楼下隐隐传来客人和游女们的欢笑，遥远得像是从另一个世界里传来。隔壁的三味线突然弹拨出一个令人心慌的颤音。

带土盯着那节被自己握住的手腕，和那几根被酒水打湿的手指。将来等他不在了，鹿惊或许也会这样为另一个人斟酒，和另一个人碰杯……

那股自私的念头又开始在他的心头涌动起来，而这一次，他却突然不想再压制了。

阴阳相隔又如何？就算他这一次将有去无回，他也要在离开之前，在这个人的身上打下他宇智波带土的印记。他从十二岁起改头换面，隐姓埋名，连琳和鸣人都以为他已经不在人世，若是这回他真的死了，他也要这个人牢牢地记住他，记住他曾经在世上又多活了八年，一辈子都无法忘掉。

如果无法成为唯一，至少他要做那最刻骨铭心的第一个。

“你刚才说我对这方面没什么兴趣……”带土低声开口。他取走鹿惊手里的杯子，将那只手举到自己的面前，伸出舌头，缓慢地舔去上面的酒水，一双黑眼睛锁定面前的银发男人。“面对那些女人的时候，确实如此。”

“但如果我说……我对 **你** 有兴趣呢？”

鹿惊神色平静地望着带土、他的反应太镇定了，镇定得就像是早已料到带土会有此一问、早已等着带土有此一问似的。

“好啊。”他说。

“这是准许吗？”

“不，是邀请。”

* * *

邻屋的三味线又换了一曲，不疾不徐地弹拨着。墙这边，大部分的灯烛都已经被灭掉，只留下屋角的零星两盏，投下昏黄的暧昧光彩。

腰带被扯下丢在一旁，鹿惊跪伏在榻榻米上，深蓝色的浴衣掀起下摆堆到腰间，双腿向两边分开。带土跪坐在他身后，将从暗格里翻出来的药膏涂抹在手指上，送入他的体内，一点点地润滑扩张。

随着手指的增加，鹿惊的呼吸也变得紊乱起来。他将头偏向一侧枕着手臂，眼帘半垂，双唇抿起，银发散落在泛红的脸颊上。偶尔像是被触碰到了敏感的地方，他的身体抖了一下，便从鼻腔中溢出一声软绵绵的、半拒半迎的哼声。

“这样可以吗？还能再更深一些吗？再多加一根呢？”妓院的东西多少都有些催情助兴的作用，不多时那穴口已变得湿淋淋的，一缩一缩地咬着带土的手指。黑发的青年却似是有耐心得很，依旧慢条斯理地在里面捣弄着，指尖假装不经意地触碰过肠壁上最敏感的那一处，一边冷静地发出询问。

唯有看到他浴衣下面高高隆起的一块，还有额头因忍耐而渗出的细汗，才能知道这冷静也只不过是强撑出来的。

“够……够了。”鹿惊一开口，声音都打着颤。他用手臂支起上身，双腿又分开些，沉下腰，摆出最易于被操弄的姿势。“我……我要受不住了，你快进来……”

“你整天看的不都是男人和女人之间做的那些事吗？怎么对两个男人之间的也这么熟悉？”带土问，声音里带了几分他自己都没觉察的醋意。他三两下单手解开自己的腰带，抽出手指，握住一边的臀瓣揉捏，将混合着体液和药膏的透明液体抹在上面。蓄势待发的性器在臀缝处来回滑动，时而顶在穴口浅浅戳刺，却迟迟不肯痛快地插进去。

“还不是为了你……才去特地……做了功课……啊！！！”鹿惊一句话没说完，尾音已化作急促的惊喘。带土一口气顶了进去，连根没至最深处。这一下对两个人来说都太过刺激了，他们一动也不敢动，在原地僵直好了一会儿，才终于觉得七魂六魄又都慢慢地飞回了自己的身体里。

带土看着身下的男人。视角渐渐和梦境中的某一幕重合，但在现实中真正实现的这份刺激，却是远非幻象所能比拟的——无论是在生理上，还是在心理上。

现在他和鹿惊成为了一个整体，亲密无间，完美契合，就像上天注定本该如此一样。他们是属于对方的，是第一个，是最后一个，是唯一，即便将来天人永隔，也永远不会改变。

这一刻，带土对此无比坚信。

“你是我的，鹿惊……”他喃喃说，“而我，也是你的。”

他双手掐住鹿惊的腰，开始在身下人的体内大肆挞伐。

隔壁的三味线音调一转，弹得急促起来。和着这边肉体拍击的声响，听上去竟像是在彼此较劲。两个人的身上都泛起了一层薄汗，带土挣脱自己的衣服丢到一边，又俯下身去拉鹿惊的浴衣后领，想替他把两只挂在肩头的袖子脱下来。

“等……等等……”先前还沉迷于肉欲当中、扭着腰迎合他的鹿惊突然清醒过来，在带土的手指碰到自己的衣服之前猛地向前一挣，这下带土的性器也从他的体内滑了出去。“先……先把灯灭了……”

“……做到半路你跟我说这个？”带土看着他手脚并用地爬过去吹熄灯盏，咬牙切齿地说。

“扑”的一声，第二盏灯也熄灭了。这间屋子没有窗户，灯灭后一瞬间黑得伸手不见五指，唯有纸拉门的缝隙还透出一丁点亮光。带土听见一阵窸窣声，是鹿惊爬了回来，像是讨好、又像是要补偿似的用手摸索着伸向带土的胯下，紧接着带土便感觉到自己的阴茎前端被纳入了温暖湿润的口腔里。

“你……”带土倒吸了一口冷气，先前被中断的不满、对鹿惊坚持灭灯的疑惑，一瞬间都被他抛到了九霄云外。他在黑暗中睁着眼睛低喘，感受着鹿惊用手指口舌一齐侍奉他的性器，忍不住将手指插入那银白色的发丝中间，用力攥紧。

头皮被拉扯的感觉应该不太好受，但鹿惊没有发出任何表示反抗的声音。他继续舔弄着带土的肉棒，舌尖沿着柱身的青筋描摹，尽可能地张开喉咙将它吞得更深，利用喉头反射性的紧缩去取悦龟头。

头顶，带土的呼吸变得越发粗重，阴茎又胀大了几分，在他的口中突突跳动着。可这时鹿惊却把它吐了出来，轻轻挣脱带土的手，直起身攀附到跪坐在原地的宇智波身上，拥抱他的后背，双腿盘上他的腰间，两具光裸的身躯紧密地贴合在一起。

“操我，带土。”鹿惊在带土耳边说，声音中带着只有他自己能听出的绝望，“射进来，灌满我。让我从里到外都成为你的。”

带土不需要被告诉第二遍。那根火热的硬物再次贯穿了他，这一次是自下而上，比先前更快，更狠，更深。鹿惊仰起头发出一声呜咽，将脆弱的脖颈送到带土的嘴边，后者会意地咬上他的喉结，鹿惊紧紧地拥着他，手指摸索上带土的后背，按在八年前那道在京都留下的刀痕上，仿佛要将指尖陷入皮肉里面。

隔壁的曲子似乎到了高潮部分，一连串不停歇的高亢短音源源不断地流淌出来。紧接着是一个拔高到极点的长音，然后——

带土和鹿惊已无心去在意那乐音了。他们大汗淋漓地抱在一起，两颗心脏隔着薄薄的血肉狂乱地跳动着，都还没有从那股仿佛深入灵魂的战栗中缓过神来。两人的下身一片湿濡，鹿惊的性器在被夹在小腹中间摩擦着射了出来，精液顺着皮肤向下流到了两人相连的部位。

视线终于从空茫重新聚焦，鹿惊眨了眨眼。他正要从带土的怀里退出来，却突然被年轻的宇智波突然更加用力地抱紧了。

“我们来做个约定吧，鹿惊。”带土在他耳边说，声音中透出接受命运的坦然和微弱的希冀。“我会努力活着回来，哪怕眼睛瞎了，手脚断了，就算是用爬的，我也要爬回江户来找你。到那时我们就一起去伊豆，去祭拜水门老师，我陪你去摘明年新开的早樱，我们自己来做盐渍的樱花。这一次，一定能还原你记忆中的那个味道。”

黑暗中无人看见顺着脸颊滑落的泪水。

“好。”鹿惊轻声回答，下颌搭在带土的肩头上。“就这么定了。”

**“不论会发生什么……你一定要活着回来。”**


	3. 03

**下**

次日带土离开了江户。他一路向西，没有直接前往奈良，而是先去了四国地区，琳的故乡。

鸣人和琳的一家人还住在原来的地方。七年没见，鸣人长大了不少，眉眼间遗传自水门和玖辛奈的特征更加明显。他看起来健康活泼，无忧无虑，京都的事情他应该是一点都不记得了，而琳也没有再告诉他。

琳也出落成了年轻美丽的成年女子。带土看见她的时候，她正和一个年纪相仿、面容清秀温和的青年一起，从茶屋里有说有笑地走了出来。她似乎也终于能够走出那些旧日的创伤，去投入新的生活了。

像七年前那样，带土在远处默默观察了他们几天，然后离开了这座小城。

不论这次奈良之行是生是死，他以后都不会再来见他们了。伊豆波风家已无人在世，以琳的善良知恩，她一定会将鸣人抚养成优秀的大人。他们将来会在这里平凡而安宁地生活下去，不必再被卷入疾风怒涛之中，这样很好。

为老师和师母复仇的责任，由他一人承担就可以了。

带土到了奈良。出发前鹿惊已为他准备好一切，团藏的隐居地在哪里，他早已烂熟于心。他没有直接杀上门去，先找了家客店住下，次日快中午了才起床。随便吃了口饭，他便去了城外的寺庙。

净手，献香，拜殿。两枚小判金落在赛钱箱底，发出清脆悦耳的声响。带土摇了摇铃铛，双手合十，闭上眼睛。

“佛祖在上，今天将是我为恩师报仇雪恨的日子。请您保佑我得偿所愿。”

他话音略一停顿，眼珠在眼皮下面微动了几下。

“我……喜欢着一个人。他很强大，也很温柔，一直以来教给了我许多东西。我很感谢他，也很爱他，希望这辈子都能和他在一起。但是……”

“他可能是我一直以来在寻找的 **那个人** 。虽然没有确切的证据，但很多地方都对得上。如果他真的是……他是为了帮助我，才会在我面前露出这些破绽的。”

“……”

“假如我坚信他是清白的，只要我问出口，只要他说不是，我就一定相信，一切就皆大欢喜。可我不敢开口，我无法在内心说服自己，害怕听到一个不同的答案。我曾在恩师的尸身前发誓，一定要让害死他的凶手们血债血偿，但如果对象是他的话，我……”

他再次沉默下去。一阵风吹过，大殿四角悬挂下来的铃铛叮叮咚咚地摇晃起来。

“如果这次我能活着回来，我就按照约定去找他。如果他一辈子不向我自陈身份，我就一辈子都装作不知道，将这件事埋进心底，再也不提起。如果他向我承认他就是那个人……我也会以我自己的方式给这件事做个了断。”

“如果这次我死在了奈良，那么这便是佛祖与老师师母在天之灵对我的愤怒和惩罚。到那时，我也无话可说，唯有接受。”

他拜了三拜，直起身来，转身离去。

下午余下的时间里，带土坐在寺院的长廊上，望着院中的枯山水出神。直至黄昏日暮，他才像从沉思中惊醒了一样，站起身来，将水门的刀与胁差重新佩戴在腰间，前往山门。

“请将这件衣服送给有需要的人吧。”在离开之前，他先找到了寺庙的住持，脱下身上的羽织双手递过去。“我不会再用得上它了。”

带土走出佛寺，径直朝志村邸所在的方向走去。天色尚未完全暗下去，街上还有行人，见了他背后的团扇徽记也没有什么特殊的反应。相比之下，倒是他脸上的伤疤更引人注目一些。

奈良也算大城，然而十多年过去了，还记得当年宇智波之威名的人，如今恐怕也已所剩无几。

带土走得并不快，就像是计算过了一样，等他来到团藏住处的大门口，太阳恰巧落入地平线下。他向左右望了眼那远远延伸开去的白色院墙，收回目光，抬手用力叩门。

“谁啊？”片刻之后门开了，一个不甚友好的声音随之响起。两个面容凶恶的中年人出现在门口，腰间都配着长短两把刀。果然正像情报中所说的那样，团藏生怕有人来向他寻仇，募集了大量的浪人来保护自己。“这里是先代中纳言、志村信浓守团藏大人的宅邸，来者报上名来，否则以冒犯罪斩之！”其中一人呵斥道，手已经按在了刀柄上。

带土选择以行动说明自己的来意。

雪亮的刀光在暗夜中一闪而逝，站在近处的那名浪人胸前喷溅出大量的鲜血，向后倒去时，脸上的表情还未完全从威吓转变为茫然。手里的灯笼掉在地上，他的同伴吓得脸色煞白，跌跌撞撞倒退几步，转身仓皇大叫起来：“来……来人……啊！！”

带土追上前去一刀挥下，他的话语终结在一声惨叫之中。

但这点骚动已足以惊动在庭院中来回巡逻的守卫们。挂在屋檐下的梆子被敲响，拉门哗哗作响，无数灯笼与火把像萤火虫似的，从四周向这里蜂拥而来，在大门与主屋之间的空地上挤了个水泄不通。

“报上名来，无礼的东西！”一名看起来有点地位的武士喝道，拔剑指向对面孤身一人的闯入者，“竟敢到这里撒野，你究竟是什么人？”

“随便你们怎么称呼好了，反正对我来说都没有意义。”带土抖了抖手腕，让血珠从刀刃上滚落，在地面洒下一连串的圆点。燃烧到极点的愤怒与恨意反倒令他的声音充满了平静，但当他抬起头望向对面的时候，那双眼睛却仿佛闪烁着邪异的红光，注视着死亡。“非要说的话，就这样转告团藏吧——”

**“八年前京都的亡灵，从地狱里爬回来找他复仇了。”**

* * *

厮杀不需要讲究任何规矩和道德。

手段光明也好，阴险也好，都是为了将对方置于死地，本质上没有任何区别。

学会利用环境中的一切作为武器，同时也要做好敌人用环境中的一切来对付你的准备。

带土是个优秀的学生，从在水门那里的时候就是如此。来到鹿惊身边后，在复仇意志的驱使下，他甚至比从前更加刻苦、努力，像一块被拧干了的海绵，来者不拒地吸收着鹿惊灌输给他的任何知识和技巧，并通过不计其数的练习加以强化，使其化作身体的本能。

他已足够和他的传授者们并驾齐驱——甚至青出于蓝。

又一具尸首贴着带土的肩膀，从他身后向前扑倒在地。一分钟前他还是个活人的时候，曾想要从背后偷袭带土，却被后者用反手抽出胁差，在刀挥下之前刺入了他的肋下，向上一挑结果了性命。

第四十二个。

浓郁的血腥味在空中弥漫，煞气冲天，仿佛将空中的圆月都染成了红色。人群中响起畏惧的嗡嗡声，浪人们不再争先恐后地冲上来，庭院内以带土为中心，诡异地空出了一片点缀着鲜血与尸体的空地。胁差还握在手里，黑发的宇智波用手背抹了把之前溅到脸上的血，缓缓扫视四周，目光所及之处竟逼得那些人不由自主地后退，纷纷避开他的视线。

带土的内心却远比面上表现出来的更要焦躁。他也是肉身凡胎，也会受伤，会劳累。这些浪人虽然剑术低劣，不堪一击，可他们只是这座宅子里面最底层的守卫。如果团藏设置这些人的目的是为了消耗侵入者的体能，那么他算是成功了。

带土余光一瞥，从大门口一路冲杀到这儿，他还剩下大约四分之一的距离，才能摸到主屋的门楣。团藏将自己的家修建得如同迷宫，想要一边应付埋伏的守卫，一边在上百个房间里寻找他的踪影，这绝不是件简单的事情。如果在那之前，他的精力就耗尽了……

“你们听好了！”

从主屋的方向突然传来一声高喊。一名武士从里面跑了出来，他的衣服上绣着志村家的家纹，显然是团藏的家臣。他指着带土。“这个人是十四年前叛逆的宇智波一族的余孽。团藏大人许诺，谁要是能砍下他的脑袋，赏二十两黄金！”

二十两黄金！如今的世道，三两黄金就足够一个人过上一年不错的生活了。浪士们立刻士气一振，投向带土的目光中透出几分贪婪，又开始向他慢慢迫近。眼见着新一轮的厮杀即将开始，就在这时——

扑！扑！扑扑！

几道寒光突然从主屋屋顶射下，只是一眨眼的工夫，距离带土最近的那几人的头上、颈侧便多了几枚苦无。鲜血四溅，他们大多连自己是怎么死的都没搞清楚，便已经悄无声息地软倒下去了。

看到那边缘锋利、不同于武士刀的兵器，带土的心狠狠一颤。一片哗然声中，他抬起头来，向苦无的来处望去。

是鹿惊。

银发的男人站在屋脊上，居高临下地俯视着空地上的众人。月亮在他身后升起，他的面容笼罩在阴影当中，看不清表情，手里倒提着忍刀，刀刃上有一抹银光流动，亮得刺眼。

趁着所有人都愣神的工夫，鹿惊已三两步跑下屋脊，从屋檐一跃而下，落地时又以神速斩杀了近前的两人。其他浪士下意识后退，包围圈打开了一个缺口，鹿惊乘虚而入，奔向带土。

他穿了一件深绿色的和服，样式和带土身上的相仿，左胸前有一个井字方格的小小菱形。里面是一件奇怪的高领衣，在夜里看上去近乎黑色。他向带土跑来，双眼望着他，那目光好像在说：“我来帮你了。”

**我能相信你吗？**

心里乱糟糟的，但身体已经自动自发地替带土做出了回答。他与鹿惊背靠背地站在一起，握紧手中的刀，面向周围的敌人们。

“抱歉，我迟到了。”他听见鹿惊在身后说，语气和在江户的时候没什么区别。“去确认团藏躲藏的位置耗费了一点时间。我在他的屋子里做了点手脚，现在室内的大部分守卫应该都已经睡死过去了。这都是多亏了你在前面吸引他们的注意力。”

**“去完成你的复仇吧，带土。”**

* * *

抛下更多的尸体，带土和鹿惊冲进了志村家主屋。正如鹿惊所说的那样，大多数守卫都已沉浸在了由迷烟所制造出来的睡眠之中，对于闯入者已杀到近前的事实并不知情。

“团藏的卑鄙，这一次反倒害了他自己。”鹿惊说，“他吝惜自己花心血培养起来的的家臣，命令他们守在屋子里按兵不动，只让那些用金钱招引过来、被杀了也不心疼的浪人们去消磨你的体力，甚至还特地准备了一个人，在浪士们懈怠畏惧的时候站出来许以重金，激励他们的士气。他这样做，倒是正好方便了我下手。”

鹿惊指引着方向，他们穿过重重拉门，将一个又一个房间甩在身后。并不是所有人都中了迷烟的招，不时也会有团藏的手下从各处冲上前来，试图阻挡他们前进的脚步。其中也不乏剑术高超之士，但带土和鹿惊两人的配合默契无间，足以发挥出比单打独斗时更加强大的力量，自然没有人是他们的对手。

 **只要鹿惊始终站在自己的一边，他就无所畏惧** ——一瞬间，带土的脑海中闪过了这样的念头。

又穿过几个房间，他们到达了屋子的最深处。四周已完全安静下来，听不到任何声音了。鹿惊在一面华丽的双扇门前停下，对带土说：“打开它吧。”

右手握紧手中的刀，带土将左手放在门把上，用力拉开。

门的对面是一个空旷的大房间，四角点着灯笼，在整间和室里分割出数个明暗不一的区域。志村团藏穿着肃重的黑色礼服，正襟危坐在正对门的坐垫上，面前横放着一把通体白色、没有任何装饰的短刀。

灯光投在他那张沟壑纵横的脸上，当这个位高权重、恶贯满盈的老人抬头望过来时，那双眼睛冰冷、阴鸷，有几分自知大限将至的平静，但更多的，却依旧是不甘心的愤恨和怨毒。

“果然。”他开口，声音苍老而嘶哑，“我就知道如果不除掉你，有朝一日你必将成为我的心腹大患，宇智波带土。”

“你居然选择留在这儿，而是没有逃跑，这还真让我有点意外。原来就算是你这种卑劣的蠕虫，也是有几分身为武士的自觉的。”带土的嗓音听起来比他更嘶哑。他的视线在那把白色的短刀上一掠而过，“你要切腹？想得倒美。”

他说着，一步步走向团藏。两人的距离每缩短一分，他身上狂烈的杀气就暴涨一分，到最后已抑制不住。“我自毁容貌，隐姓埋名，流浪四方，这八年来吃下的所有苦头，都是为了今天亲手斩下你的头颅，来日摆在老师和师母的坟前。你以为我会容许你以这样光荣的死法了结性命？”他怒喝起来，“白日做梦！”

他们之间的距离已缩短到不过三尺。团藏突然出手，抓向那把短刀。带土一直在密切地注意着他的动作，见他抬手，立刻将手中的长刀用力投了出去。那利刃呼啸着，不偏不倚，正好穿透团藏的手背，将他钉在了地上。

“唔——！”团藏发出一声痛哼，面容扭曲起来。他伸手要将那把刀拔起，可带土比他更快，奔上前去夺过刀，又一脚踹在他下巴上，力道之大竟让团藏离地而起，向后仰倒摔在榻榻米上。还没等起来，带土已重重踏上他的胸口，刀尖直指他的喉咙。

“……”团藏从喉咙里发出挫败与恼怒的声音，这回终于认命地不再反抗了。

“在砍下你的脑袋之前，我还有最后一个问题。”带土垂眼盯着他，感觉到自己的手正处于前所未有的稳定状态，声音却不由自主地带了几分微颤，心脏的跳动也剧烈起来。

“当日被你派去杀死老师的，那个左肩上有着红莲纹身的银发忍者……是 **谁** ？”

随着这个问题被说出口，整个房间似乎突然安静了下来，四下陷入了死一样的沉寂。

嗒，嗒。

脚步声从门口的方向而来，在两人的不远处停下。

团藏微微抬起脑袋，越过带土看向那边。他的眼睛难以置信地睁大了；惊诧褪去之后，脸上浮现出了一种混杂着懊恼和恶毒、又后悔又快意的古怪笑容。

“原来如此。”他自言自语道，“怪不得……怪不得。”

“你想知道吗？”他望向带土，那抹笑容又扩大了几分。“那么为什么不去亲口问他本人呢？反正他就在你的——呃……！”

喉咙被划开，他最后的未尽之言中断在了半路，身体剧烈地抽搐了一下，不动了。

带土将脚从尸体的胸口移开。他在原地站了片刻，慢慢转过身去。

鹿惊正站在那里，忍刀插在他的脚边。带土望着他，他也回望着带土；然后他抬起手，扯开自己的和服前襟，将双臂与上身从布料的包裹中解放了出来。

被他穿在里面的，是一件无袖的紧身衣。一旁的灯火小幅度地摇曳着，不够明亮，却足以照亮他的身体，左肩处一朵鲜红的莲花绽放在苍白的皮肤上。

带土眼睁睁地看着他拉起领子——不，那并不是领子——深蓝色的面罩回到了它原本应该在的位置上。当这个令他熟悉又陌生的男人放下手臂的时候，包括那双冰冷的眼睛在内，他看起来已经和八年前站在水门尸体前面的时候没什么两样了。

那个一度消隐、却从未真正远离他的噩梦复苏了，这一次裹挟着比先前任何一次都更加鲜明的恐惧与绝望，铺天盖地向他袭来。

“我想，我大概需要重新做一场自我介绍。”曾用名畑鹿惊的银发忍者说。他的声音听起来也和八年前没什么两样了，冷漠平板得不似活人。

“我是木叶众的第二十六代、也是最后一代首领， **旗木卡卡西** 。”

* * *

并不是没有怀疑过那些巧合。

银发不是什么常见的发色。身高与体型相差无几。

不是武士，比起打刀更擅长小太刀、短刃与投掷兵器。不择手段的战斗风格。

散漫时不介意袒露双腿、手臂和胸口，肩背却始终遮盖得严严实实，就算是在和他做着最亲密的事情的时候。

严厉和冷酷才是内心的真实写照，温和与微笑只是障眼法。

而他偏偏中了招，不敢确认，不愿确认，一味地自欺欺人，为对方百般开脱。

带土盯着卡卡西。四年来的点点滴滴如走马灯般眼前呼啸而过，一幕幕郁积在他的心头，压得他喘不过气，心口发疼，难以呼吸。嘴唇翕动着，他一时间有无数句话想说，但最后颤抖着冲出口的却只有最简单、也最直入主题的那三个字：“ **为什么？** ”

“因为团藏不仅是你的仇人，也是我的仇人。”卡卡西回答。“他以卑劣的手段抓住了我父亲的把柄，胁迫我们为他做事，后来又毁灭我的村子，杀死我的部下，令我成为了木叶的罪人，这份血仇于公于私，我都不得不报。可他太狡猾了，常年雇佣着顶级高手护卫在自己身边，寸步不离，凭我一人之力，根本无法完成复仇。所以我需要一个工具，他必须有资质，可以被培养；也必须够执着，就算要追到天涯海角，也不能动摇向团藏复仇的决心。几年来我一直在暗中寻找合适的人选，而你，就在那时恰到好处地出现了。”

“四年来我所做的一切，都是为了达成今天的这一刻。稍微有点麻烦的是，除了团藏之外，我自己也在你的猎杀名单上面。不过没有关系，团藏已死，只要我再杀掉你，今后就不会再有人追杀我了。我会将现场布置成你和团藏自相残杀、同归于尽的样子，这样一来今晚见过我的人就都死了，而其他人甚至不会知道我今天来过这里。”

卡卡西说着，抽出插在一旁的忍刀，抬起，刀尖直指带土的心口。“你曾经对我许诺过吧，带土君？只要我给你团藏的情报，帮你复仇，从此你的这条命就是我的了。我要你活，你就活；我要你死，你就死。这是你的原话。”

“那么现在，你可不可以为了我去 **死** 呢？”

带土没有反应。他神情麻木地看着卡卡西，仿佛刚才接连被揭露的真相已经挖空了他的身体，留在这里的只剩了一具僵硬的躯壳。

“ **为什么？** ”他喃喃说着，将这三个字又重复了一遍。

“嗯？”卡卡西歪了歪头。

带土的目光渐渐生动了起来。有火焰在他的瞳仁深处亮起，燃烧，壮大——那是意识到被欺骗、被利用、被摆布之后的愤怒，或许甚至比对着团藏的时候更加强烈。

“我在问你为什么！”他嘶吼着，刀尖同样唰地指向卡卡西，神情悲愤又受伤。“你说过的那些话，做出的那些事，原来都只是谎言吗？都只是骗局吗？你说水门老师是你的恩人，你接受了我的心意，你甚至和我……”

“谁知道呢。”卡卡西对他的质问不痛不痒。“或许都是假的吧。受水门之恩，向团藏复仇，这样相同的经历，不是正好可以拉近你我之间的距离，让你对我更加信任吗？看起来这战术成功了呢。至于其他的那些事，也都只不过是顺水推舟，逢场作戏罢了。你难道真以为我会喜欢上一个比我小十岁的小鬼吗？”

“在椿园，我愿意向你雌伏，那也同样只是麻痹你的手段而已。和高傲的武士大人不同……忍者为了达到目的，什么事都做得出——”

“呃啊啊啊啊啊——！”那一句句满不在乎的话语像钢针，像冰刀，字字刺入带土心里，将他戳得千疮百孔，每一处孔洞都流出火一样的鲜血。那痛楚灼烧着他，让他无法再冷静，无法再思考，此时此刻，他只想让面前的那个男人闭上嘴——永远地。

铛——！

两把刀重重碰撞在一起，声波震荡开来，火花四射，照亮了带土狰狞的怒容与卡卡西冰冷的双眼。一瞬的僵持，然后两个人同时翻转手腕，变换方向，朝对方的要害处刺去。

铛！铛！铛！

刀光剑影纷飞，攻势与守势在瞬息之间转换再转换，两人激烈地厮杀起来，每一击都竭尽全力，影子被灯光投射到四面的纸门上，犹如传说中张牙舞爪的鬼怪。又一次架住彼此的攻击，卡卡西突然用左手抽出一枚苦无，自下而上挑向带土的胸口。

瞳孔收缩，带土脚下一点急速退后，却依旧慢了半拍，被苦无的尖端在腹部划了道一寸来长的口子，鲜血流出来浸湿了衣衫。

“除了水门打的基础之外，这四年间，你是我手把手教出来的。”卡卡西看了眼那支苦无，把它丢到一边，重新望向带土。“你以为你能赢得过我吗？还有你当初的那句许诺，如今已不算数了吗？武士不是要守信重诺的么？”

带土没有立刻回答。他用手按在自己的伤口上，感受着那温热的液体流过自己的手指，伤口在压迫之下，疼痛又加重了几分。

没关系。他需要这疼痛，来让自己冷静下来，保持清醒。

“是啊，已经不算数了，你这混账忍者。”嘴角抽动着，他挤出一个扭曲讥讽的笑容。“你刚刚不是还在说我是你教出来的吗？像你这种满口谎言的老师，能教出什么诚实守信的学生？”

卡卡西扬了扬眉。“你风向变得倒快。”

“我也不是白在这世道上流浪了几年的。”带土放下手臂，站直身体。他闭上眼睛，深深吸了一口气，屏息片刻，又长长地吐了出来。

卡卡西安静地看着他。

带土睁开双眼。当他重新望向卡卡西的时候，他的神情已完全平静下来，眼底再也看不到任何痛苦与愤怒的痕迹，残留下来的唯有极度的专注，以及刀锋般的杀意。

他已回到了先前踏入这间院落的大门时的状态。

“可以了。”他轻声说，像是对卡卡西，又像是对自己。“我不会再迷茫了。”

他挽了个刀花，收刀入鞘。膝盖微曲，左手将刀鞘小幅度下压，拇指顶住刀镡，右手四指搭在刀柄上，重新摆出拔刀式的姿势。

**“我要杀了你。”**

话音未落，他人已如离弦之箭一般地冲向卡卡西。

第二场厮杀就此拉开序幕。这一次双方在战斗中都加入了更多诡诈的技巧：试探与反试探，引诱与反引诱，一计被看穿，再生一计。四年中他们不知做过多少这样的练习，对彼此的战斗风格早已烂熟于心，明明已翻脸为你死我活的仇敌，一来一往间居然又生出了几分心照不宣的缠绵默契。

可惜一切终究都要分个结果。

卡卡西终于占了一手上风。他曲起手肘，朝着带土胸口狠狠顶去，趁后者吃痛、力道松懈时手指一转，瞬间将忍刀从正手调整为反手，朝着带土握着刀柄的四指削下。

啪！

带土来不及躲闪，情急之下只能松开右手。这一下却是正中卡卡西的下怀，刀尖一挑，便将那把刀挑飞了出去，嗖地一声越过半个房间，刺入了对面的纸门上。

“胜负已定。”成功卸去对方的武器，他的声音中似乎终于出现了几分得意的波动。“这场战斗，是我……唔！”

他的胜利宣言在半途化作一声闷哼。带土以牙还牙，曲起膝盖重重顶向卡卡西的腹部。卡卡西重心不稳向后踉跄几步，带土也趁机飞速后退，再次拉开两人之间的距离。

当两人都站定脚跟的时候，他们几乎各自都退到了房间的尽头。

“再反抗也是无济于事。”卡卡西说。他飞快扫视一周，水门的打刀正插在纸门上，在之前的战斗中带土曾抽出胁差想要偷袭他，也被他成功防备后夺下，丢到了房间的一角。“你已经没有任何可用的武器了。难道你想接下来赤手空拳地向我挑战吗？”

“……”带土不语，只是紧盯着他的双手。

“最后的一击，就让它变得特别点吧。”卡卡西丢开了忍刀。他抬起手臂，拔出了背在背后的那把短刃。“这是当年结果了水门和他的妻子的那把刀，”他说，转了转手腕，让带土看清那薄若蝉翼的刀身，“而今天，我也会同样用它送你上路，和你的老师团聚。”

“谁上路还不一定呢，你这混蛋。”带土冷笑。

“嘴还是这么倔。”卡卡西摇摇头。他不再说话，微微伏低身体，停顿一瞬随后脚下猛地发力，朝带土杀了过来，刀尖瞄准带土的胸口。

带土的脸上露出了前所未有的凝重神情。他没有闪躲，更没有转身逃跑，而是朝着卡卡西直直地迎了上去。

时间仿佛在这一刻无限放慢。以千分之一秒为单位，两人之间的距离在渐渐缩短。当距离只剩下了一半的时候，带土突然将右手探向身后，从腰封中抽出了一件东西。

那是一把出鞘的、白色的短刀——团藏原本打算用来切腹的那一把。

刀光照亮了卡卡西睁大的双眼。带土是什么时候把这把短刀拾起来，又藏在身后的？恐怕只有他本人才说得清楚。

下一瞬，他们重重地撞上了彼此。带土反手握着那把短刀，对准卡卡西的后心狠狠地刺了下去。

扑——

万物在这一刻归于死寂。

嘀嗒，嘀嗒。

围绕着刺入体内的利刃，鲜血渗透了带土的衣襟，更多的液体从伤口中涌出，源源不断地洒落在地上，在两人的脚下汇聚成一汪血泊。

“没错，武士要重信守诺。”两人脸对着脸，鼻尖几乎碰到了一起。带土望着卡卡西，杀意从他的眼中消失了，留下的只有放下一切的坦然。“所以，我选择和你一起——”

啪。

断掉的刀身落入血泊，发出一声轻响，打断了他的话。

带土的脸色一下子化作惨白。他的瞳孔缩到针尖大小，仿佛意识到了某个极为恐怖的事实。他瞪着卡卡西看了片刻，然后慢慢地、慢慢地低下头去。

那把短刀——团藏的短刀——从卡卡西的后心刺入，前胸穿出，因为两人贴得太近，所以竟有一指宽的刃尖刺进了带土的身体。

而卡卡西，他依旧保持着握刀的姿势，可那把刀的刀身却不见了——取而代之的，是与刀镡平齐的一处切口，光滑平整，显然并非突然断裂，而是早有预谋。

带土重新抬头看向卡卡西。他的嘴唇毫无血色，颤抖得厉害，几乎吐不出半个完整的音节。“ **为……什么？** ”

这已是他今晚第三次问这句话。

那抹冰冷的光芒从卡卡西的眼中消散了。他看着带土，眼角极细微地弯了弯，似乎是想露出一个微笑；但紧接着他的表情就化作了痛苦，一阵咕噜咕噜的声音从他的喉咙里涌了上来。

带土眼睁睁地看着一抹深色在他的面罩上飞快蔓延。

他不知道自己什么时候松了握着刀柄的手。直到那把断刀从卡卡西的手中滑落，银发忍者的身体向后仰倒，带土这才如梦初醒，扑上前去，在卡卡西摔倒在地上之前接住他，让他躺在自己的臂弯上，并小心翼翼地避开了那把依旧插在他背后的刀子。

他扯下那面罩。卡卡西在咳血，脸颊、下颌与脖子都被染得一片红。胸膛微弱地起伏着，那探出的刀尖也在随之摇晃。带土徒劳地去擦拭，可很快又有更多的鲜血顺着卡卡西的嘴角流下。

“为什么！”他终于承受不住了，嘶叫着哭喊出声，泪水滴落在卡卡西的脸上，和血水混在一起。“为什么要装作想杀了我？为什么又在最后一刻放过我？为什么不躲开！”

“不是……不躲开，是……躲不开啊。”卡卡西轻声说。他望着带土，双眼中透出几分快乐欣慰的光彩。“你比我……想象中的……还要……优秀，已经……超过……我了。这样……一来，我也就……放心了。将来……就算没有我……在你身边，你也能……一个人很好地……活下去了。”

“抱歉，说了很多……让你伤心的话。那些……都是假的。水门大人……的确是我的恩人。我从来……都没有……把你……当做工具看待。我其实……真的……很喜欢你，那时你说……不论……我去哪里，你都会……陪着我，之前……从来没有人……”他的话没有说完，便被一阵虚弱的呛咳所中断，又有血从他的嘴里流了出来。

“不论你去哪里？”带土惨笑，“你现在要跨过三途川了，却把我留在了这边！”

“哈……只有这儿……不能让你……陪我一起来啊。”卡卡西半垂下眼帘。他的呼吸渐渐变得平缓，脸上浮现出几分血色，再开口时，说话也不再断断续续——他像是内伤稳定了，又像是在回光返照。“这样就好了。为了保住父亲，我杀了水门大人，可父亲在不久之后也自杀了，紧接着我的部下们也被团藏灭口，到头来我没能保护好任何人。我对水门大人恩将仇报，你是他的学生，死在你的手里，对于一个忘恩负义的废物来说……这是再合适不过的结局了。”

“嘘——什么都不要说。我的时间不多了，有几件事必须交代。”他再次抬起眼，见带土正要说话，便制止了他的发言。“你把我留在这，这样就不会有人来追查你。你回到江户去，我的卧室在柜子里有处暗格，里面是一份我的自陈书，还有这些年来私下收集的团藏的罪证。带着它们去京都，右京大夫三船是个正直之士，和水门大人也有交情，你把那些东西给他，他会上呈给天皇。从此，你就可以恢复自己本来的名姓，堂堂正正地走在阳光下面了。”

“江户的房契……我改了你的名字。”那抹血色又从卡卡西的脸上褪去了。他的呼吸再次急促起来。“你可以随意……处理我留下来……的东西。如果你想要……接管情报屋……的生意，去找……阿绫，或者委托她……把那些资源……卖掉。就是这些。”

说完这句话，他像是终于了却了什么心愿似的，喘了一口气，脸上的神情放松下来。目光开始涣散，他艰难地抬起手，向着带土摸索过去；带土连忙抓住那只手，让冰冷的掌心贴在自己的脸颊上。

那几根手指微微动了动，像是要替他拭去眼角的泪痕。

“我都记住了。”带土低声说。他的双眼红通通的，说话时还带着鼻音，却已强行令自己的情绪镇定下来，不再为卡卡西多增添困扰。“还有什么要嘱咐的吗？”

“大概……没什么了。”卡卡西的声音越发微弱，渐渐低得无法听清。他阖上双眼。“只要你……还记得……我们的……约定。”

**“不论……发生什么，你都……一定……要……活下去。”**

* * *

明应十二年，伊豆。

在河津一带的镇子里，最近搬来了一个有些古怪的男人。

他的年纪在二十一二上下，喜欢穿一件黑色的浴衣，赤脚踩着木屐，腰间别一只细长的烟斗。他像是有过什么不幸的经历，右半边脸完全毁容了，被纵横交错的刀疤覆盖着，看起来非常吓人。因此，当他刚刚搬来这里的时候，大家都离他远远的，没有人与他说话。

他在临街的地方开了一间小茶屋，向全镇招募帮工，因为工钱给得丰厚，所以尽管那张脸很可怕，还是有两个年长的妇人找了过去。令人意外的是，这男人其实很好说话，对她们也很宽容，是个性情温和的东家，两个妇人回家和邻里一说，消息传开后，有人大着胆子前来和他搭讪，也得到了彬彬有礼的回答。镇民们的畏惧渐渐地消减了，特别是在有一次几个地痞当街为难年轻姑娘、被他轻松教训了之后，喜欢接近他的人就更多了。

可他依旧是个怪人。他自称“鸢”，任谁都听得出这是个假名。他对自己的身世来历守口如瓶，任谁变着法地套话也不说。他虽然总是在微笑，对所有人、特别是小孩子都很和善，可明眼人都看得出来，他一点都不快乐。他从不邀请任何人进入茶屋旁边的自家宅院，那里的门窗整日都是紧闭着的，帘子遮挡得严严实实，令人无从得知里面的秘密。

他还常常会前往人们为那位英年早逝的波风水门大人所建的祠堂，在那里一坐就是很久。或许这是唯一能从中窥探出他的一些过去的地方。

不管怎么说，这位茶屋的鸢老板就这样无声无息地在河津扎下了根，并且和其他人一同迎来了明应十三年的又一个春天。

二月初的某个下午。

“鸢老板，再过两天就是樱花的花期了，到时候请一定要记得去看啊！”有人见他从茶屋出来，便热情地招呼他道。

鸢微笑着点点头，向左拐进了自己的家里。

木头拉门在身后关上，将室内外隔绝为两个世界。鸢在原地站了一会儿，脱掉木屐，向里面走去。

这间房子的内部远比从外面看起来的要宽广，却冷清得很，只有他一个人的足音在走廊里寂寞地回荡着。鸢在一面双扇门前停下，伸出手，轻轻地拉开了门。

温暖的阳光瞬间倾泻进昏暗的走廊。里面是一间宽敞明亮的和室，对着门的那一边是开放式的，可以看到里面一处小巧幽静的庭院，布置精巧，可见花了不少心思。整间和室空荡荡的，只在正中铺了一床被褥。

鸢走过去，在那床被子旁边跪坐下来。

院子的角落里设了一处添水，竹筒每隔一段时间就会敲击一次，发出砰的一声。这声音能惊飞树上停着的麻雀，却无法唤醒躺在房间里、似乎已陷入永眠的银发男人。

“今天做木匠的五郎告诉我，再过几天樱花就要开了。”鸢望着院子，轻声说。“我已经买了最好的米和梅子，也向美幸大娘请教了做梅干和盐渍樱花的方法。她告诉我，最多半个月，这些东西就都可以准备完毕。”

他收回视线，看向那沉睡的人，眼中隐隐有泪光闪烁。

“等我捏好了第一个饭团，你愿意……尝一尝吗？”


End file.
